Spemily : Motherhood & Highschool
by BinkssD
Summary: Spemily are teen parents. They go through the ups and downs of having a daughter while in highschool g!p Spencer


_**Emily's Pov**_

If you asked me when I first started high school would I have had a one year old child by my senior year. The answer would be NO. But things change you fall in love. You lose your virginity with the person you are in love with. The condom breaks one night and nine months later you are holding the most precious thing ever. Today is our first day of senior year.

 _Emily_ "Babe is Carter dressed yet"

 _Spencer_ "Almost"

As I'm making sure that Carter has everything in her diaper bag, I can't help but think how lucky we are that our families are so supportive of us. Don't get me wrong they were disappointed but they never turned their backs on us. I'm broken out of my thoughts by Spencer entering the room with Carter.

 _Emily_ "What took you so long"

 _Spencer_ "Our little princess was being a little fussy"

I take Carter out of Spencer's arms and bring her to the kitchen to feed her. After she done eating we load her up in the car and make our to the daycare center. Carter started daycare about 2 months ago. We wanted to start her in the summer so she would be adjusted by the time senior year rolled around. After we drop her off and make sure she is settled. Now we are off to Rosewood High.

 _Emily_ "Are you excited babe?I can't believe we are seniors"

 _Spencer_ "I know this year is going to be important between picking out colleges and deciding about next year"

I turn to look at Spencer

 _Emily_ "what do you mean deciding about next year"

Spencer keeps her eyes focused on the road

 _Spencer_ "I mean I'm going to Yale next year ... since I will be their I assumed you will follow me"

I looked at Spencer like she was crazy. We have a child together we are supposed to discuss all this together. She can't just assume I want I'm going to follow her.

 _Emily_ "You assume I was going to follow you where ever you get accepted to. Come on Spencer we have Carter to think about. And Spencer how do you know you even got into Yale."

 _Spencer_ "No shit Emily"

I glare at Spencer. Her attitude right now is horrible. We make it to the parking lot of school. I get out grab my bag and don't even wait for Spencer. As I enter the school I see our friend Hanna by her locker. I walk over to her.

 _Hanna_ "Hey Em, what's going on"

 _Emily_ "Spencer is being a jerk"

As I'm telling Hanna the conversation Spencer and I had in the car. Spencer walks up to us with Aria.

 _Emily_ "I'm going to class see you guys later"

 _ **Spencer's Pov**_

 _Hanna_ "why are you being an ass"

 _Spencer_ "stay out of it Hanna

Aria looks at us confused about what is going on

 _Hanna_ "it's my business when my best friend is upset"

 _Spencer_ "whatever Hanna"

 _Hanna_ "Spencer she is really upset go fix it"

I shrug and walk off to my first class

 _ **Hanna's Pov**_

As Aria and I walk to our first class which is study hall. Aria asked me what is going on with Spemily.

 _Aria_ " What is going on with them"

 _Hanna_ "They got in a argument on their way to school about college next year. Spencer assumes that Em will go where ever she gets accepted to"

 _Aria_ "wow they really have sort that out."

 _Hanna_ "yeah I know. I feel bad for Em but I want to know what's going on with Spencer"

 _Aria_ "stay out of it Hanna let's not interfere unless we have to"

 _Hanna_ "for now I will but Spencer better cut the shit"

Aria shakes her head in agreement with as we enter the library where study hall is.

*lunch time*

 ** _Emily's Pov_**

As I'm putting my books in my locker Spencer comes up behind mex

 _Spencer_ "can we talk?"

 _Emily_ "As long as you aren't an asshole yes then we can talk if not I'm going to lunch"

Spencer grabs Emily hand and walks to the court yard. We sit down on the bench.

 _Spencer_ " I'm sorry about this morning Em. I didn't mean to assume you would follow me to Yale. Ever since I was a kid I always wanted to go there. And It never dawned on me that now that we have a kid that I won't be able to."

 _Emily_ "I never said that you couldn't go I just said you have to consider that we are a family Spencer. I was upset you didn't even give me a choice. And we're not even sure that you did get accepted"

Spencer reaches in her bag and pulls out an open envelope.

 _Spencer_ " I got this letter the other day I didn't know how to tell you that I got in. I was just so excited"

I pull Spencer in a hug even though I'm hurt she didn't tell me she got in.

 _Emily_ "Baby I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it. I guess now that we know where you're going like we really have to figure it out. I'm still waiting to hear back from NYU"

 _Spencer_ "Thanks babe. Your letter will be here soon I know you got in but you know Yale and NYU are really close by.I can commute to school or we can get an apartment that is close to both schools.

Even though I'm still a little upset with her this is her dream and we're going to somehow make this work. I'm just scared that everything we have can come crashing down.

* Hey guys I just want you guys to know that I'm back. For some reason I had this summary done and I read it today and I was like i'm going to write something for this. Tell me what you think*


End file.
